


Descant

by NekoAisu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Dying Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Audio, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, yuratchka-speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wished that he was actually invincible, or at least that he wasn't such an idiot.It was one thing. It was always something small.He shattered in red.Based off of Yuratchka-Speaks' audio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written off of:  
> https://yuratchka-speaks.tumblr.com/post/159021868305/contains-loud-noises-dying-monologue-extra
> 
> Bless your amazing skills.

descant

 _\- n_  
1.  
For Music  
a melody or counterpoint accompanying a simple musical theme and usually written above it; a song or melody.  
2.  
a variation upon anything; comment on a subject.

 _\- a_  
3.  
Music (chiefly British) .  
soprano:  
a descant recorder.  
treble:  
a descant viol.

 _\- v_  
4.  
Music. to sing.  
5.  
to comment or discourse at great length.

 

It was strangely fitting, this end. The rink was never cold enough as it. The shirts were always too warm, black material keeping in everything they shouldn't and never cushioning enough when he fell. It was freezing now. Yuri blinked and the world spun more than the worst sort of hangover headache could ever manage to do. His leg burned.  

He had fallen. Maybe. It seemed funny now. How could someone so light crash that hard? He wasn't bleeding that bad, right? That red was just in his mind. The growing slickness of his left skate screamed at him.  _Shit._

There was no going back. There was no taking back attempting some stupid attempt at a jump. Otabek had warned him, Mila had told him not to do it without Yakov, and then Yakov had refused. It was the worst decision he had made to date and it cost him, that failed quadruple axel. He fell too quickly and now the blood made sense. His tried focusing on his other skate, watching as splotches of red dripped off the back of the blade.  _Fuck, you’ve really done it this time, Yura. Everyone knows that jump was impossible – dangerously so. And yet, you felt like you could take it with pride because you’re so much better than everybody else._ The dissonance of speaking to himself in third person didn't register. He squeaked out a breath and nearly began hacking at how cold the air seemed. His hair stood up like he had been dunked in ice water. His leg felt like it was boiling now. 

 _No, now you’re just reminded that you’re another one that failed at this jump. Come now, you’re dying and it’s all because of your fucking arrogance and recklessness._ He wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream. It was all his fault for not listening and at least putting his pride aside for the time it took to get the required equipment. _You’re not fucking invincible, Yuri. You’ve gone and tore open your leg and it’s killing you, well fucking done._

External noise didn't register until the panic settled in.  _Beka?_ Yuri tried to pinpoint the sound, but it was gone. There was someone holding him now. They were so warm. Too warm. He felt like burning.  _Is that really Otabek?_  Something felt right. He heaved in a breath. His own chest had never felt this heavy. _Yeah, it is. I can tell by the way he’s holding me. Oh, god-_  the next inhale seared his lips as it past - _what if I die right here, right in his arms? What’s he going to do? What’s going to happen to him? Shit, no! I can’t die right here – I can’t die now! It’s not my time, it’s not my time!_  Nothing made sense anymore. The temperature seemed more important than the nausea. _Holy hell, it’s cold._

He was dying. It was painfully obvious as it wasn't all at the same time and the urge to clutch at the growing ache in his skull spoke volumes. 

 _No, I can’t leave you. I can’t! Fuck, I’m running out of time. Time’s up Yura – no, not today! …I see the other side, I see…Grandpa…no, no, no, no, no! Don’t fucking do this to me! I can’t do this – please, don’t do this to me._ There was wind, then, and the howling nearly knocked the plea from his mind even as it never even got near reaching his lips.  _I love Grandpa, I love Otabek. I don’t say this, but I love Yuuri and Viktor and every other pain in the ass in that ice rink. Don’t do this to me!_

The cold came back with a vengeance just as he let his eyes fall closed. There was a floating sensation unlike that of the beginning. This time it was a headier sensation, dripping with promise of other places more than just a break from the pain.  _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, I’m freezing. I feel heavy, too, but also really light? How the hell does that even work?_ He gave up on breathing after it sent lances into his diaphragm. 

_No, no, I can’t be dying now. I refuse!_

Yuri felt everything shutting down and then there was just  _light._ It was all encompassing and took away all the discomfort he had been feeling.  _I refuse…Otabek! Beka…please, don’t let me go. If I die right now, I promise you I won’t leave your side – I’ll keep watch over you. You can’t hear me, can’t you?_  No amount of attempted inhales took away the panic. This body wasn't under his control. The resignation came with the whispering force of the ever-present wind. …I _can’t hear me, too. It’s cold here, but I’ll see you on the other side…I’ll welcome you with open arms…and…a…heavy…heart…_

He felt like his fingers were slipping. When had he grabbed on? Where was he going. Where was everything? The light seemed too harsh now.  _Don’t fucking do this to me. I can’t die now. I won’t die now! Grandpa, I love you, but I can’t stay. I’ll see you, but later, so much later. I can’t go to the other side._

_God – don’t do this to me._

There was no warning whine for him, no counting, or exhale. Just bright and sudden  _agony._ It was hard to scream without sound. It was even harder to suddenly feel his own body again. 

_What the hell was that?! Fuck, my chest hurts._

It happened again. He felt something jolt.

 _I can’t die._  It was such a weak declaration now. He was almost there, just a little more and it would all be better, somehow.  _I refuse to die!_

The last time sent him nearly jumping out of his hospital bed. It ordered tears to his eyes and left a new breath in its wake. 

"Hey, hey!" He felt like he had been to hell and back. The comparison was strangely fitting. "What happened? What’s going on? Beka, you’re-" Realization came in the form of doctors and linoleum flooring "…oh my god… I’m alive…" He laughed and it ached somewhere deep inside. 

_"I’m alive…"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, please. I am in need of commentary.


End file.
